Two Hearts Will Beat As One
by Relispe
Summary: Love story/arrange marriage about Ryoma Echizen.
1. Prologue

_Back and forth I swung on my ancient swing that lay cryptically in my large backyard. The wind softly kissed my cheeks every time I elevated into the sky. Swing was so much fun, it was like I finally learned how to fly.'_

_I heard the chime of the grandfather clock from inside my house. I heard the wind pick up as the leaves below me ruffled wildly. Footsteps were heard, clearly headed my way._

_"Dear child! Stop swinging!" my mother cried as I jumped off the swing during its climax and landed in the pile of leaves that formed._

_My mother grabbed a hold of my six-year-old body and pulled (more like dragged) me into the house. In my room my mother dressed me up in a frilly green dress and put my hair up into a bun with thread of hair trailing out to the sides of my face. I ran out before she could dare to put any makeup on me. I was only six for goodness sakes! _

_I was about to get back onto the swing once again but in the middle of my stampede I hit something and pretty hard. I fell down clutching my shoulder in pain, and looked up to see Ryoma, who was surprisingly clutching his shoulder as well._

_"Ryoma!" I squealed getting up quickly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry!" _

_He looked up at me, "Neh, I am fine, are you okay?"_

_I nodded immediately in response. Even if it did hurt I would never admit it. I was a big girl. Besides, he was the most stubborn, hard headed boy anyone could meet; in which he would take it on his clumsiness. _

_"Why are you here so early?" I asked in pure curiosity because the party started at 6:30._

_"Well my mom and dad wanted to come home early to help out, even if we are already dressed up." He grumbled. It looked like he didn't want to be at this party either._

_"Go on," my mother ushered, "Dance with Ryoma."_

_I crossed my six-year-old arms and pouted, "But I don't want to mommy!" I wailed in my baby green dress I had on from before. My mom tucked a piece of my dark blue wavy locks behind my ear, she had prepared my curling iron especially for this evening. I adverted my gaze and glanced at Ryoma. He wore a tuxedo suit, making him look mature for his young delicate age of only six. But his hair was as messier as ever, just the way I liked it._

_It looked as if his mom was bugging him too, by the looks of his face. I guess I wasn't the only one who was being irritated on our parent's embarrassing behavior._

_We were only friends, nothing more. Bedsides, he was a day older than I and was always teasing about it._

_Like I said, just friends. I turned to my mom, "No. No dancing." I finalized my answer. I thought, how could she do such a thing? No matter, he plans are shattered without my cooperation (which wasn't going very well.)_

_I sat on a stool, completely bored and horrified at the fact that my mom desperately wanted my to dance… let alone with Ryoma! Not that I had anything against him, sure he was cute and all-- but I didn't even want to go there._

_'Bleh' was all I could say to that._

_My answer is not-_

_I felt a light tap on my shoulder, the opposite of the one that I had injured earlier. I turned and was going to repeat my answer to my mother, though was shocked to see that it was the same one and only Ryoma, his green eyes bored into my deep gold ones, mine were filled with surprise and his was filled with nervousness._

_"K-Kayla?" I raised an eyebrow in reply. "Will you d-dance with me?" He finally blabbed out. I didn't know what came over me and my self-denial state but I took his outstretched hand and said, "Sure"_

_And from there we walked onto the dance floor._

_I heard a few 'Awes' here and there as we were soon crowded by huge gowns from the other ladies dancing. We started to sway with the crowd until a new softer music came up so suddenly._

_He would twirl me around every so often. On my face an outstretched smile was plastered. Soon enough out eyes connected, we were staring back into one another's eyes. I noticed that he was slightly smirking, how odd, somehow he found this arrangement amusing. I rolled my eyes, taking it off of his for a moment. He only chuckled and twirled me sharper and quicker. I tipped back so my heel turned instead of the traditional footwork. _

_He caught me just as quick as the swirl began. I laughed lightly and started getting more energetic in the choreography that was required. _

_Soon the song was getting to its resolution. Too soon to make me content. I could dance the entire night with twinkle toes (I called him that occasionally). _

_He leaned down to my ear as we were swaying slowly, "Well, the song is coming to an end-" you can skip the part the states the obvious "-But this wont the last time we meet, I can guarantee you that, Kayla-" I rolled my eyes, I didn't plan on moving anytime soon "And in due time, I will see you in the courts."_

_I rolled my eyes mocking his smirk, not noticing both of our parents were taking pictures of us non-stop._

_The song ended and I curtsied while he bowed slightly. We walked to our parents (who were in a tight circle together). They broke apart and smiled maliciously with a small, but noticeable, gleam twinkling in each of their eyes. They both hurried and caught a picture of up standing next to each other. Right when Ryoma told me s hilarious joke._

_Then I realized our hands were intertwined together, and I blushed deeply before faking a yawn; stretching while covering my mouth._

_This will be definitely a night to _remember_._


	2. Chapter 1

I walked around the unknown territory that was 'supposedly' my house. I had just moved to Japan after living my entire life in California. Not that I didn't mind moving, I just was rather new to all of the people here. I was told from my parents that I had lived here before, correction, I was _born _here. But they had moved because of their 'need' for adventure.

We've moved all over the states, from New York to Albuquerque to Houston to Miami to Salt Lake City then finally to my old residence of California, Southern California in fact. But I never knew or acknowledge that I lived in Japan, let alone was born here.

Everything was blank as I tried to remember what my life was like before.

I shook my head and walked into a door that was the entrance to what was 'supposedly' my room. It wasn't big, and yet wasn't small either. I wouldn't say it was perfect, because it wasn't my taste.

It was tiled with bamboo woods, well… the whole house was- or should I say a dojo-like gym.

I think the whole reason to all the bamboo-styled walls, floors and those small Japanese pillows that were used for chairs were influenced by the temple next door.

But the only _positive_ thing that came with moving into this tree-house was that in our spacious back yard there included a tennis court. It wasn't new, or old, it looked as if it was played on enough that it gave off the seniority feeling from its nets.

I knew that the court and I would be best friends, besides the fact that sarcasm was already my best and most trustworthy friend, so it would have to come third after my list. My friends from California was second and sarcasm was obviously first.

"Kayla!" I heard my mom from the kitchen-eating room, "Help me cook dinner."

"Sorry mom! Gotta unpack!" I shouted back. It wasn't a lie, I just got here no more than 15 hours ago. I just didn't want to help her. Period.

I walked into the waiting room and snatched up a folder that said on the side 'HYOTEI STUDENT TRANSFER: NIKINKA, KAYLA' and in a big, bold stamp that was bordered and in bright red said 'STATEMENT CONFIDENTIAL'.

I took it out and took the box that was under it to my room. I opened the box to see it held two uniforms, girl uniforms. I scowled as I took the skirt out and placed it above my hips, it barely met mid-thigh!

Well, even thought I wasn't fond of high, loose skirts, I wasn't going to complain. But that didn't insure the school that I'd be the school's number one angel.

Those are the people who I hate the most. Perfects. Preps. Plus the fact that they try so hard to blend in with the crowd.

I tended to stick out like a sore thumb.

Not that I minded or anything, I actually _preferred_ to stick out than blend. I loved attention, when I want it of course. The unwanted attention… lets say they don't have a very happy ending.

I took out the small slip in the file and checked over it. My school timetable.

All of my classes were AP or honors, depending on what subject it was. Technically, I may sound like a person who didn't care about anything in the world (which I don't deny that I really don't care) that didn't mean I did bad in school, rather I _excelled_ in school.

The only thing was that all the teachers loved and hated me at the same time. One, for being the best student in their class, let alone the entire school. And two, I didn't pay attention on what was being lectured.

And I doubt just because I am at a new school I would get the teachers to absolutely _adore _me.

Adore: to like or admire very much.

Everything that I utterly tried to avoid. And with practice always comes success right?

I stuffed my schedule in the folder and put it aside next to my racket case for lag plus a bed are the best combination anyone could ask for.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked out of the house with an apple. Breakfast was served, to go. I saw Ryoma exit his home as well, and we had to cross paths in order to get to school.

"I still don't understand why you took Hyotei over Seigaku." He muttered so I could only hear, "You'd do better with us."

I only chuckle, a bit more darker than I intended, "Get over it, I don't need people to worry about me. Never had, and never will."

With that, I headed to school.

Mom had already showed me directions, driving me there and showing me the routes and streets I would pass.

Sure it was a long walk, I'll give you that, but I managed to go halfway without any problems. Note, I said _halfway_.

I had my tennis bag and tossed my apple core into a trash bin before heading off again. I saw a group of people with tennis bags over their shoulders and why were all walking together. They're bags said in large letters "HYOTEI SHEISHUN".

Just my luck. My bag was a gift customized just for me and my babies (yes, I call my rackets my children… they were in a way) from all of my friends in California. My bag said "MARIONETTE" and on the top it said 'Kayla Nikinka'. I loved it to pieces, and brought it with me whenever I got the chance. It was a memory of my friends and our short time together in Southern California.

I walked passed them in a slow, but quick pace. Quicker than theirs, just by a bit.

When I passed them, all known conversation stopped, but whispers started immediately.

"Marionette?" one said, so they had read my bag. "Doesn't that mean a puppet?"

"Yea, I believe so." Another replied.

"But why is she a puppet? I don't see anything _wrong _with her." another asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, I don't know _everything_ you know." another snapped.

"But I don't want to…" one whined, "Well, better now than never."

I quickened my pace just a little bit before they had a chance to call out my name. I saw a crowd of people at the cross walk I had to use and went in between them.

"HEY! YOU! GIRL!" I pretended I didn't hear a thing. People around me turned.

"You idiot." One muttered, "You'll never get her by now.'

I smirked slightly before leaning on one side of my leg. The intersection stopped so we could cross it. I walked at a steady pace, singing in my head "Crush" by David Archuleta.

When I made it across the intersection, four large shadows were in front of me in an instant. I looked up and noticed it was the four boys that attended Hyotei.

I stopped and waited patiently until they would move, but they didn't budge, "I would like to get to school, if you please." I growled, tapping my foot impatiently.

The boy with maroon-red-pink hair said, "Hold up, we've been trying to get you for about half a block! You don't just run off on your sempais!"

I looked at him with my puzzle look, "Half a block? Well, you have me here, what do you want? If you want to jack my wallet, I warn you I am a third degree black belt in tae kwon do and jiu jitsu."

They all looked nervous, "What do you want anyways? Im just heading to school. Now Move."

The red-head tsked and popped in a piece of gum.

"You are attending Hyotei, are you not?" a boy with navy blue hair and glasses asked, "do I have to answer that? I mean doesn't my uniform explain enough."

I huffed and continued. "If that was all you want, it was a waste of 5 minutes."

"No, no!" a boy with white-silver hair interrupted, he was sort of cute, in a nice way, "All we wanted to know is that would you like a walk to school?"

I looked at them skeptically, "No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer anyways."

I walked past them, but I didn't walk very far until they caught up with me. Now there was 2 of each on my side, the red hair bubble chewing boy and the silver head boy.

"I said no, and yet you guys _still_ walk me to school? How annoying."

"Alright, do you play tennis?" The silver haired person asked, I nodded and moved my view to my bag behind me.

"Doesn't that answer your question? I mean I have my bag over here." He flushed, embarrassed.

"O-oh." he stuttered before the red-head said, "So what does 'Marionette' mean, exactly?"

I shrugged, "It was a nickname given to me from my old friends."

"Have we been properly introduced yet?" The blue haired, glasses boy asked, I shook my head,

"Well, I am Oshitari Yushi, and this is Mukahi Gakuto."

I looked at them before saying, "Hello Oshitari-chan and Gakuto-chan."

"And I am Ohtori Chotaro, and this is Ryo Shishido." I nodded to them, "Ohtori-chan, Shishido-chan."

"You never gave us your name."

I grunted before saying, "Kayla Nikinka." and I walked a bit faster in order to get to school. I headed to my first class, AP Biology.

During lunch I sat under a tree and took out my apple. I did have a big appetite, but I didn't feel like eating right now.

I leaned my head against the tree, while the branch supported my weight. I was surrounded by a lot of leaves so no one saw that I was up here.

I had to say, Hyotei was a stuck-up school. I didn't mind though, as long as it didn't involve me, I'm fine with it.

"NIKINKA!" a voice boomed in my ear, I yelped loudly and fell off the branch. I landed on Ohtori-chan's arms. It looked as if he was explaining something with his hands and I suddenly fell into them.

Ohtori was pretty strong because his grip didn't falter even with my weight of 106 pounds.

I felt my face heat up as he set me down, "GAKUTO-CHAN!"

The red head fell from the trees with a lopsided grin. He was still chewing gum. I rolled my eyes, silently praying that he would choke on it someday.

I bowed to Ohtori, "Sorry about that."

I walked up to Gakuto and flicked his head which hit the tree trunk.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." I growled before jumping and snatching my tennis bag off of the high tree branch.

Gakuto's eyes went wide as I said, "Don't think you're the only acrobatic here, Gakuto-chan."

He scoffed, "You can never beat my superior skills."

I only smirked, "Watch me."

With that, I went to finish my classes for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

I walked out of the house with an apple. Breakfast was served, to go. I saw Ryoma exit his home as well, and we had to cross paths in order to get to school.

"I still don't understand why you took Hyotei over Seigaku." He muttered so I could only hear, "You'd do better with us."

I only chuckle, a bit more darker than I intended, "Get over it, I don't need people to worry about me. Never had, and never will."

With that, I headed to school.

Mom had already showed me directions, driving me there and showing me the routes and streets I would pass.

Sure it was a long walk, I'll give you that, but I managed to go halfway without any problems. Note, I said _halfway_.

I had my tennis bag and tossed my apple core into a trash bin before heading off again. I saw a group of people with tennis bags over their shoulders and why were all walking together. They're bags said in large letters "HYOTEI SHEISHUN".

Just my luck. My bag was a gift customized just for me and my babies (yes, I call my rackets my children… they were in a way) from all of my friends in California. My bag said "MARIONETTE" and on the top it said 'Kayla Nikinka'. I loved it to pieces, and brought it with me whenever I got the chance. It was a memory of my friends and our short time together in Southern California.

I walked passed them in a slow, but quick pace. Quicker than theirs, just by a bit.

When I passed them, all known conversation stopped, but whispers started immediately.

"Marionette?" one said, so they had read my bag. "Doesn't that mean a puppet?"

"Yea, I believe so." Another replied.

"But why is she a puppet? I don't see anything _wrong _with her." another asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, I don't know _everything_ you know." another snapped.

"But I don't want to…" one whined, "Well, better now than never."

I quickened my pace just a little bit before they had a chance to call out my name. I saw a crowd of people at the cross walk I had to use and went in between them.

"HEY! YOU! GIRL!" I pretended I didn't hear a thing. People around me turned.

"You idiot." One muttered, "You'll never get her by now.'

I smirked slightly before leaning on one side of my leg. The intersection stopped so we could cross it. I walked at a steady pace, singing in my head "Crush" by David Archuleta.

When I made it across the intersection, four large shadows were in front of me in an instant. I looked up and noticed it was the four boys that attended Hyotei.

I stopped and waited patiently until they would move, but they didn't budge, "I would like to get to school, if you please." I growled, tapping my foot impatiently.

The boy with maroon-red-pink hair said, "Hold up, we've been trying to get you for about half a block! You don't just run off on your sempais!"

I looked at him with my puzzle look, "Half a block? Well, you have me here, what do you want? If you want to jack my wallet, I warn you I am a third degree black belt in tae kwon do and jiu jitsu."

They all looked nervous, "What do you want anyways? Im just heading to school. Now Move."

The red-head tsked and popped in a piece of gum.

"You are attending Hyotei, are you not?" a boy with navy blue hair and glasses asked, "do I have to answer that? I mean doesn't my uniform explain enough."

I huffed and continued. "If that was all you want, it was a waste of 5 minutes."

"No, no!" a boy with white-silver hair interrupted, he was sort of cute, in a nice way, "All we wanted to know is that would you like a walk to school?"

I looked at them skeptically, "No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer anyways."

I walked past them, but I didn't walk very far until they caught up with me. Now there was 2 of each on my side, the red hair bubble chewing boy and the silver head boy.

"I said no, and yet you guys _still_ walk me to school? How annoying."

"Alright, do you play tennis?" The silver haired person asked, I nodded and moved my view to my bag behind me.

"Doesn't that answer your question? I mean I have my bag over here." He flushed, embarrassed.

"O-oh." he stuttered before the red-head said, "So what does 'Marionette' mean, exactly?"

I shrugged, "It was a nickname given to me from my old friends."

"Have we been properly introduced yet?" The blue haired, glasses boy asked, I shook my head,

"Well, I am Oshitari Yushi, and this is Mukahi Gakuto."

I looked at them before saying, "Hello Oshitari-chan and Gakuto-chan."

"And I am Ohtori Chotaro, and this is Ryo Shishido." I nodded to them, "Ohtori-chan, Shishido-chan."

"You never gave us your name."

I grunted before saying, "Kayla Nikinka." and I walked a bit faster in order to get to school. I headed to my first class, AP Biology.

During lunch I sat under a tree and took out my apple. I did have a big appetite, but I didn't feel like eating right now.

I leaned my head against the tree, while the branch supported my weight. I was surrounded by a lot of leaves so no one saw that I was up here.

I had to say, Hyotei was a stuck-up school. I didn't mind though, as long as it didn't involve me, I'm fine with it.

"NIKINKA!" a voice boomed in my ear, I yelped loudly and fell off the branch. I landed on Ohtori-chan's arms. It looked as if he was explaining something with his hands and I suddenly fell into them.

Ohtori was pretty strong because his grip didn't falter even with my weight of 106 pounds.

I felt my face heat up as he set me down, "GAKUTO-CHAN!"

The red head fell from the trees with a lopsided grin. He was still chewing gum. I rolled my eyes, silently praying that he would choke on it someday.

I bowed to Ohtori, "Sorry about that."

I walked up to Gakuto and flicked his head which hit the tree trunk.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." I growled before jumping and snatching my tennis bag off of the high tree branch.

Gakuto's eyes went wide as I said, "Don't think you're the only acrobatic here, Gakuto-chan."

He scoffed, "You can never beat my superior skills."

I only smirked, "Watch me."

With that, I went to finish my classes for the day.


	5. Chapter 4

After school was a different story.

I was repeatedly batting the ball back and forth on an empty wall until I heard a growl from behind me.

I didn't bother to acknowledge it and kept repeatedly hitting the ball in the same spot lacking any energy.

Tennis was my life, and it wasn't going to change.

"Hey kid, you're pretty good." one said behind me. I turned to see a girl a bit taller than me. I only said thanks before bouncing and hitting the ball again.

"Wanna play me?" the girl asked, confident filled her voice.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' and kept hitting the ball. The girl walked in front of where the ball was being shot at. I only sighed.

A gust of wind flew and I threw the ball high in the air before hitting the now-dark spot of the ball, it flew over her head and flew back around, thanks to the wind of course.

She gasped but I don't took my ball and racket and placed them in my bag. I got up and walked away.

"Hey you!" I didn't bother to listen. It was that girl again. Gosh, did she not get the point of leaving them alone? "Why wont you play a match with me? I _am_ the girl's tennis team's vice captain."

I snorted slightly but covered it with a cough and continued my long journey home.

"I bet you're just scared. I bet I could get a set within 10 minutes."

I only scoffed, "Desperate much?"

She growled, "How about this, if you get a point from me I'll… give you the… position of… vice president."

"Like I would want to be a vice president of a two-faced preppy…_dog._" I said, in the kindest way I could.

I kept walking away until she ran in front of me, arms spread wide, "Play a match, or you wont be able to leave the school grounds!"

"Dude, you do know I'm a _third-degree_ black belt in _tae kwon do_ and _jiu jitsu_, right?"

I pushed past her, "And if I lose, I will leave you alone."

"You're threats are no more than a fish falling for bait." I insulted.

"Play. A. Match." She growled, I rolled my eyes, "Will you let me go home.. If I get a set point from you?"

She nodded.

I sighed before heading to the courts, this girl was sure persistent.

"I'll serve." I snapped at her, and she looked a bit terrified.

"O-okay."

I took a ball and threw it in the air, slicing it at a fast pace. It hit the fence, "OUT!" she called, I only rolled my eyes before saying, "Check the floor before you say anything."

She looked down cautiously.

"Impossible, I didn't even see it." She muttered, I only laughed lightly, "15-love."

It repeated for 3 more times, and she lost in 5 minutes.

She was on her knees, "Keep that title of yours, just don't hold it too high, your not even good enough to simply return my serves."

She only looked ashamed and defeated on the floor. I picked up my tennis case and took my walk home.

I made my way into the house with the spare key that was hidden under the flower pot and smelled the fresh fragrance of barbeque pork chop. I smiled before rushing upstairs and changed into a loose t-shirt and some short-shorts.

I walked into the kitchen and took my place at the table and dug in, not even noticing who was here.

I sighed satisfyingly and patted my stomach, "Thanks for dinner, Mom! It was great!"

I heard a grunt, and turned to see the whole Echizen family was here. 'Here' as in my house, in my kitchen and sitting right across from me.

I gulped and mustered up a good smile, "Oh! Hi! I didn't see any of you here earlier!"

My mom looked at me hard, "They were here when you started eating, honey."

I looked at her, wide-eyed, "Ugh… r-really?! Because I didn't notice them."

I grinned widely, before gathering half of the dishes on the table and putting them in the sink. I turned to retrieve the other half but saw Ryoma carrying it with ease. I thanked him briefly before he placed it in the sink.

I turned on the sink and watch the dishes quickly.

I didn't even notice Ryoma was now leaning on the table. He didn't have his hat tonight, I guess his mom forced him to come without it.

I finished half of my load until Ryoma spoke up, "You came back late today."

I didn't bother to look up.

"Yes. I did, thank you Mr. Obvious." I said half heartedly.

"What were you doing so late?" I only rolled my eyes as I rinsed out a bowl, "I was walking home. You should know Hyotei isn't very close here."

I felt his eyes boring into the side of my head.

"I know that, but it'd take you no more than 20 minutes to get back. I take only 10 minutes to walk to school."

"So, you've been stalking me?"

"No, I just walk past there to go to the hamburger place. They make good burgers." he said dreamily.

"Stalker."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!'

"You just wish." he said smugly. I only scoffed at his remark.

"You wish you knew me for who I am." I said, "I don't even know who I am." I said muttering so low that I hoped he wouldn't be able to hear.

But of course, he did.

"You are yourself. No one knows you better than you do." Since when did he get so deep?

Well, I didn't meet him since yesterday, so I guess there was a bunch of stuff hidden in that boy's body.

I felt a finger trace a circle around my shoulder. I shuddered automatically.

"Where did you get this from?" It was my scar. I ran from my shoulder blade to mid-bicep.

I only shook off his finger, "Its none of your business." I said coldly.

He had on his neutral face.

"Yes, it is."

"No its not." I snapped back at him, "I, Kayla Nikinka,-" his head shot up, shock on his face as I said my name, "-had only known you for what? Not even a week, and yet you pester about my life."

_Something I don't even know my self._

With that I stomped away from him, and went into the safe haven of my room.


	6. Chapter 5

The minute I walked out the gates that concealed my house, I almost collided with Ryoma. I only gave him a swift nod of a good morning and passed him to get to Hyotei.

I walked passed the shopping centre that was in between the route to school.

I heard a voice call from behind me, "Kayla-chan!"

I looked over my shoulder to see three of the people I saw yesterday: Oshitari-kun, Shishido-kun, and Ohtori-kun.

"Morning-" and just when I was going to ask about Gakuto, I felt someone lift me off the ground.

Looking down I saw a grinning Gakuto.

His grin was so contagious that I had to grin back. "Let me down!"

"Piggy-back-ride!" with that he tossed his tennis bag to Oshitari (while holding me with one hand) and placed me and my bag on his back.

I held onto his neck tightly as he sped off to the school.

I laughed all the way, even receiving glares and looks of envy from other girls.

"Let me down!" I said again but this time he cooperated and placed me firmly on my feet.

He popped a bubble from his gum, "That was so much fun! Lets do it again!"

I only nodded, smiling to him. "Whatever Gakuto-kun."

The other three caught up and Oshitari gave Gakuto his bag, "Thanks, man."

They high-fived each other before walking over to me.

I smiled at them, before we started talking about the tennis tryouts.

"We are going to beat the golden pair this year." Oshitari and Gakuto mused lightly.

"We four are destined to stay on the Regulars team this year. Do doubt." Shishido said confidently.

I laughed at their cockiness, "When will you guys ever grow up? I mean there _always_ be someone better than you. No matter what."

They only gaped at my insult before I grinned and ran off from they're little mob.

I laughed as they almost caught up with me.

I ran into someone, and hard. I fell stumbled back to see that girl from yesterday on the floor.

"Whoops." I said, grinning still. There was four others beside her, "Oh, its just that…_dog._ From yesterday."

I laughed lightly before Gakuto snatched my shoulders together and hugged me tightly, "Gotcha! Oshiiiitttaarriiii! I gottt her!" He chimed loudly, trailing the words with longer syllables than needed.

"_Dog?_ Is that how you treat the vice captain of the girls tennis team?" A girl said next to her.

I only smirked, which turned a bit devious before turning to the vice captain, "I take it you haven't told her about yesterday?"

She didn't reply, and just kept a cold-stone face.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

I chuckled as the girl who spoke for her looked at me with a hard glare, "Told me what? Tell your buchou now!" She demanded from the girl.

She hadn't replied to her request.

I yawned, "You're you're the captain, eh?"

She placed a hand on her hips, and I shook Gakuto off, "What does it look like?"

"I don't know, just a wannabe newbie." I shrugged with a crazed face, "Well if you think so highly of this girl here, think again."

"Why should I?"

"She didn't tell you? Well, I scored a set from her in tennis in _five_ minutes. She couldn't even move."

"I doubt so. She wouldn't lose to someone like _you._"

"Well, be a bi-o-cth, and believe me."

She only smirked, "After School, tennis courts. Be there."

I only smirked back, but it was more devious.

"Gotcha."


	7. Chapter 6

All day I was thinking about my match against the _captain_ of the tennis team…

I didn't even get a satisfying lunch because Gakuto wouldn't keep bugging me about the game, the Kantou tournament and anything that has to do with tennis.

"Kayyyylllaaaaa~!" Gakuto whined, "Why cant we watch you play?"

I mumbled some stuff under my breath.

"What? I didn't hear what you said there."

"I didn't say I didn't want you to watch me to play. I just _preferred_ that I face her off my self." I grinned, "Besides, she's just an overconfident hoe."

I laughed as Gakuto looked at me quizzically, "Hoe? What's that?"

My laughter ceased, "You never heard of it?" He shook his head, "Well…" I thought for a moment, "Lets say its another word for someone that dates everyone at the school. Guys that do that are called man-hoes… which is the other way around. I guess you can say its an American word for 'slut'."

I shrugged, he started laughing hysterically.

I leaned against the tree that I dubbed as mine

"You know what?! I think we should all watch you play today!" Ohtori said, blushing a bit at his sudden out-of-character moment.

I laughed and sighed.

"You guys are the best. No one managed to make me laugh this hard, or this much in… about half a year."

Ohtori, Oshitari, Shishido, and Gakuto looked up, "Half a YEAR?!" they said in unison.

I looked at my thumbs, that were now twiddling around each other.

"Well, well, well." The girl, Maria, said "You have the guts to show up."

I only gave her a peace-sign and a huge grin, "Lets get this over with."

"We play a tie-breaker." I nodded.

I walked in the court, "Smooth or Rough?"

"Rough." she said, I spun my racket and it landed on smooth.

"I choose Serve," I said, taking my place of the court.

I served a quick serve to her, and it hit the face before she could react, "OUT!" she called, I rolled my eyes.

"Check the floor. Its in." She looked to the ground, hesitating a bit.

There was a little black mark on the service square.

"1-0"

She served this time, and I returned it and caused the ball to cruise past her face.

"2-0"

She served again, and I returned it slowly so she could get a chance to return it.

I appeared at the net and volleyed her ball a bit.

"3-0"

I served it and it flew by her face again.

"4-0'

"Goodness, so much for being the captain." I muttered.

I served again, managing to slice about 5 pieces of her pampered brown hair.

"5-0"

"This is boring." I said as she served.

He serve was so slow, I manage to hit the ball at point zero.

"6-0" They called as she missed returning it.

I yawned before saying, "this was a complete waste of time."

She served and I just did my favorite move.

I sliced the ball sharply and made a good amount of topspin on it. It hit the floor before rolling back and up the net.

"7-0. Nikinka wins tiebreaker."


	8. Chapter 7

"You did GREAT Kayla-chan~!" Gakuto pounced back and forth tickling me.

I laughed, clutching my stomach, while Oshitari- being the gentleman he was, he was holding my bag.

It wasn't like it a big thing, I mean… they _were_ strong, right?

"Stop… now…. GAKUTO!" I said, no managing to add the honorifics. It would take too much energy.

He only grinned before blowing up a gum-balloon. I took a finger and popped it, before laughing all over again. I managed to get away from him and jumped behind Ohtori.

"Save me!" I said, laughing at the sight of Gakuto pulling gum off of his face.

Ohtori flushed as I hugged him from behind, soon I ending up getting a piggy back ride from him. Right when I though he'd be the one saving me, he turned around so my back was to Gakuto and held onto me tight while Gakuto tickled me. I started having a hysterical fit.

"Hel… Helppp!" I shrieked, before Ohtori let go of my legs. I dropped and used one hand to flip backwards and landed successfully on my feet.

"Oh, look! We're almost to my house!" I called. They were making sure I got 'safely' home after my match.

"Well, mine is up more a bit." Ohtori said, which shocked me.

"Ohtori, I didn't know you lived down here! Its so far from Hyotei!" He blushed deeper. "I could say the same to you…"

Gakuto pointed his finger at me. "Hah! You didn't say 'kun' after Ohtori!"

I blushed a bit before sweat-dropping, "Oh! I'm sorry! I've lived in the States all of my life and my Japanese is rusty after all those years!"

Ohtori only waved it off.

_So that's why he blushed deeper, I forgot to say 'kun'._

"Its fine, but might as well let the weight off of you shoulders. You can call us by our first names, how does that sound?"

I only shook my head, "Then people will look at us weird for not using honorifics, people will think we're-" I felt I blushed a bit, "-we're really close. I mean really, _really_ close."

They all shrugged, "As long as we can call you Kayla instead of Kayla-chan." Gakuto said, laughing.

I nodded, "Fine, but if anyone asks, I will blame _you_ for the Godd-"

"Language!" Gakuto shouted, crossing his arms in fake anger and looked away from me.

"_Gosh-dang_ idea." I fixed quickly.

I poked Ryo in the head before saying to everyone, "So how does calling you guys Ryo, Yushi, Mukahi and Chotaro sound?" They all nodded while Ryo glared playfully at me, and I stopped in front of my house gate.

"Bye-" I took a deep dramatic breath before saying as quickly as possible, "Ryo, Yushi, Mukahi, Chotaro!"

I waved before heading in. Right there standing in front of my yard was no other than Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryoma why-"

"Why are you hanging out with _them_?"

"Because, I _can_."

"Yo, Kayla is he giving you any problems?" I heard Ryo shout to me.

I only shook my head, "Nah, he's _just _having dinner, right?"

Ryoma only grunted, still eyeing the Hyotei members.

"You have to live next to _that_ brat?!" Mukahi shouted, outraged.

I only nodded, glaring at Ryoma's head. "Unfortunately my answer will have to be a yes."

I turned my gaze back on them, waving, "Well. See you guys tomorrow!"

I winked at them and went in the house without a second glance at Ryoma.

"You are one persistent child." I mumbled.

"I could say the same to you."

"By the way, why are you guy here? I mean seriously, _you've _been like stalking me every night since we've met. Dude, there's this thing called 'personal space' and I use it a lot."

He only looked at me and shrugged. I rushed into my room to wash up.

All through dinner, I felt Ryoma gazing at me and it was making me rather uncomfortable. Even though I laughed along with everyone in the family, I completely avoided anything to do with him.


End file.
